kitchen_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Casting and Characters in Kitchen
Kitchen is like many long running series. It features a long vast of characters throughout. It mainly revolves around the three main characters, Bucket Head'', Pants, and Chuck. The three interact with many other characters around their town, as well as other places. Many characters are known well in the series and play an important role, while others are seen in few episodes, and barely have any impact on anything in the series. TBA Main Characters Bucket Head * Voiced by Son of Hat Victor McCoy, mainly named Bucket Head is the main character of Kitchen, along with his friends, Pants and Chuck. In the series, Bucket Head usually has an outgoing, loveable, and optimistic personality throughout the series. However, in many episodes, he lacks these characteristics (Cone Man, Carrie, Rise of the Planet of the Jews for example), and shows a more negative personality. Bucket Head is also extremely religious, and gets paranoid about the many things he does. He is also known for being sexually aroused by many things. In episodes such as The Special Place and Bucket Head Commits Genocide, he has been seen trying his best to lose his virginity, especially at a young age. In addition to this, Bucket Head has actually lost his virginity in the episode The Bucket List, after he has sex with a Ukrainian prostitute, who later gave him sexually transmitted diseases. Like many characters in PotCity, Bucket Head is a yellow chickpea, with large beady eyes, orange limbs, etc. He has reddish brown colored hair, and usually wears light blue clothing. His intelligence in the series seems to be stable and quiet high for his grade. He however, gets in trouble a lot, causing more chaos in his life. He is seen as a hero to some, for he saves most of his friends in many episodes, unlike Pants, who would rather ditch them. Pants * Voiced by Son of Hat Tony "Pants" Manson, is the second main character of the series. Pants seems to have an offensive and perverted mind, and is known to spout offensive and profane language, and humor, which is the reason many characters in the series have a negative impact on him. Pants is racist, homophobic, sexist, and is a young criminal, who loves committing crime, without thinking twice or caring about others. However, many things come back at him when he does crime, but doesn't even care. Pants is an orphan, who lives in the orphanage along with his half brother, Tim and frenemy, Chuck. Despite his racism, Pants finds out in Family Reunion, that his mother was an Ethiopian woman, and that his father is actually infamous criminal, Charles Manson. Pants is a more tanish color. He is mostly bald, and wears dirty, ripped clothing. He calls himself a "Proud Jewish child" but has been seen doing many antisemitic and nonreligious oddities throughout the series. Chuck * Voiced by TheSteveDude Chuck is the third protagonist in the series. He had his first debut in the episode, Chuck it Up, and was originally suppose to make a onetime appearance. However, the creators loved the character so much, the made him a main one. Unlike his two friends, Chuck is a carrot, and ran away from his home in San Francisco, and ended up on the streets of PotCity, due to his abusive past with his dad. Chuck shows an intelligent, and simply sarcastic personality. He usually makes good choices, and tries to keep his friends out of danger, which also leads him into trouble. In the film, it is found out that Chuck's father is actually an infamous politically correct "social justice warrior", who has abused chuck for being a "cis male scum". Chuck is a carrot who wears a green cap o his head. He apparently has green hair underneath his cap (just like how a real carrot has green leaves on top). Secondary Characters Christine * Voiced by Sarah Gellar Christine Romaz is a girl who's a student at the PotCity middle school. She is a shy, very lightened girl usually with a friendly personality. However, she gets easily angered, and can almost be more violent than Pants. Christine is Bucket Head's love interest, but Christine doesn't know about this attraction. She is possibly the only "normal" person in the entire school. She is one of the few people who actually notice that the city's life and laws are terrible, and actually tries doing things about it. Diane * Andrea Libman A lesbian at school, which the main characters usually hang out with. She doesn't really talk that much, which is one of the reasons why everyone bullies her (besides because of her sexuality). Other than that, she is actually more bigoted and evil than anyone expects. She is often shown to be a victim of Pants' schemes, and is usually forced to work with him. She has a more friendly relationship with Bucket Head and Chuck, who call Diane their friend. Mr. Henderson * Voiced by Son of Hat Mr. Henderson (mostly called Mr. Henry) is a 7th/8th grade teacher who often teaches the children math or science. Henderson is the mean, smart-added homeroom teacher of the main characters. He is an intelligent, often cynical and pessimistic about almost anything, due to his deep past in childhood. He is a stick of broccoli who wears glasses, and has green afro-like hair. Mr. Henry has been seen as a troubled man. His wife divorced him (in [Divorced ]), he lives in a nearly destroyed apartment (in Fired to Hell), and is an alcoholic (in multiple episodes). Tim TBA James McCoy TBA Other Characters TBA Other PotCity Middle school staff TBA Other PotCity Middle school students TBA Category:Kitchen Category:Characters